


First time

by HerbCoocookie



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Monster Boys, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Zombie, vampire, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23704609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerbCoocookie/pseuds/HerbCoocookie
Summary: Dominik ravages Leo's innocence.
Relationships: OC X OC
Kudos: 4





	First time

**Author's Note:**

> https://toyhou.se/1124761.dominik  
> https://toyhou.se/1514075.leo

Dominik traced his fingers around his sleeping boyfriend’s shoulder, he loved his new toy and wanted to show it. It had been three months since they began talking and Dom’s possessive sex drive was driving him mad. The zombie hissed to himself as he looked down, he thought with his cock a lot, and tonight he would listen to it again.  
“Leo, babycakes, wake up.” He cooed softly, trying his best not to come off as too intense, shaking the albino by his shoulder. This was replied to by Leo making soft grunts and a yawn, before going back to sleeping.  
“Leonardo!” Dominik shouted, causing the little man to jump and yelp a little, his hair messy and eyes wide, including his damaged one. He turned to Dominik quickly with panicked eyes and open mouth, his little fangs poked above his bottom lip.  
“W-What!?” He cried a little, worrying for the worst as his anxiety spiked up along with Dom’s rude shout.  
“I’ve been thinkin'…” The zombie began, sitting up to be a slightly bit taller than the already small vampire. “Maybe…we could do it? I’ve been rather patient ‘n…wait…” He paused, placing a clawed finger against his bottom lip.  
“Have you ever fucked before?”

Leo gulped at the question, his pupils frantically looked away but then centered back onto Dominik who was glaring at him now. “N-No, I…I have not, I…I have not participated in any sexual activity since I was born, Dominik.” He stated nervously, grabbing his arms and shaking a little, still recovering.  
“Do you wanna try?” Dom suggested with a sly purr, edging closer to the anxiety-filled albino and ending the sentence with a kiss upon his lips. This had caught Leonardo by surprise as he responded with only smacking the back of his head into the pillow with a high pitched squeak of nervousness.  
“I mean….I love you! So much! But, I’m just…so nervous….” Leo shook a little, playing with his baggy sweater which he always wore to bed, unlike Dominik who just wore his birthday suit.  
“How about I start it off yeah? And you tell me to stop if you don’t like it.” Dominik shuffled to Leo’s side, moving his knee over Leo’s thick thighs and grinded his hard cock against the priest’s limpness.

“N…gnaah!!” Leonardo covered his face with tiny white palms as he shook a little in pleasure. Dom just giggled as he frotted against his tiny boyfriend, making them both breathe heavily. Leo’s breathing hurried and he began to tear up.  
“E…eh?” Dominik asked, noticing his lover’s reaction. Leo just burst out giggling, he wiped his tears with his sleeves and took a deep breathe.  
“I…I’m just nervous and….It feels weird…”  
“what does it feel like?”  
“Like…my…my abdomen…is twisted and all tense an-“  
This was interrupted by Dominik flipping up the covers, exposing his pale muscular body to the moonlight above Leo’s soft, chubby build covered by a baggy Satanic sweater. He grabbed the lotion that he kept underneath the mattress and squirted some on his hand, he smothered the creamed hand in front of Leo’s entrance, inserting his thickest finger in without warning.

“Gah!” Leo shouted with a cry, immediately putting his knees up as if he was attempting to get the foreign object out from his tight inside.  
“Shh…give me some time, It’ll be a bit…uncomfortable for a while.” Dominik smirked somewhat evilly. This did not comfort Leonardo at all, especially since he knew how Dominik is like.  
The zombie placed his dickhead in front of the lubed star and began to push in, slowly letting his albino thickness massaging the bellend.  
He jerked forwards, pushing more of his length into the small boy, grabbing his fatty sides as he grunted with pleasure, the thought of his cock being buried in such softness made his abdomen heat up. Leo just squeaked out loud as the foreign object tainted his pure insides, his virgin muscles massage and glide along Dominik’s thick member, he felt discomfort, and kept fidgeting but was suddenly stopped when the zombie put more of his muscular body weight on him.

“W..what do you feel? Tell me.” Dominik commanded in a breathless whisper as he began to slow down his grinds, not fully inserting his erect dick into the small boy.

“I..It hurts Dominik!” Leonardo burst out in tears, covering his face again, but stopped when his boyfriend placed his lips near the side of his face and kissed his jawbone, whispering somewhat comforting things into his ear.

“Just give me time, I know what I’m doing babycakes.” He finished the sentence with, angling his hips until he got a reaction.

Several minutes in, Leo broke the tension by crying out, but it was not bad this time.  
“Ah! What the heck?!” He exclaimed, but was only responded with Dominik hitting the same angle, sponging against his prostate which resulted in another orgasmic moan to erupt from the virgin’s lips. Dom only snickered in response.

He pumped his cock in deeper, until his balls smacked against Leo’s wet asscheeks, he kept up this motion, his breathing getting more and more erratic as he held himself up by leaning on his elbows beside Leo’s head. Leonardo was still covering his face, but was now making a lot more noise, he hooked his legs over Dominik’s hips and pressed himself against the zombie.  
“Oh my heavens!” Leo shouted in a high pitched squeak as he felt his body shake, his head light but the rest of his body feeling like it was shocked, he couldn’t help but thrust himself against his aggressive boyfriend’s abdomen and ejaculate against it, his body shook with his first orgasm as Dominik felt himself get massaged by Leonardo’s pulsing muscles.

“I’m yer fucking hell shut the fuck up!” Dominik threatened in an angry tone as he finished, feeling his seed taint the religious priest’s internally and making him shudder in pleasure that he had never felt before.

Dominik fell beside Leo, both heavy breathing and sweaty.  
“How was that for a first time?” The zombie sneered, rather proud of his work as he laid his head against his hands.  
“I like cuddles…” Leo merely replied, moving towards Dominik and placing a sleeved arm against Dom’s tattooed chest.


End file.
